The present invention is directed to a sleeve or support for a brick-type package and a dispenser for the contents of the package. More particularly, the present invention pertains to an open sleeve or support and a pump-type dispenser use with brick-type packages.
Brick-type packages are well-known in the art. An exemplary widely-known and used package is the Tetra Brik(copyright) package commercially available from Tetra Brik Packaging Systems S.p.A. of Modena, Italy. These brick-type packages have four upstanding sidewalls, a flat top and a flat bottom. The flat top and bottom can be in the form of a rectangle or a square, for a desired application and package volume.
Many types of closures are known for these packages. For example, a plastic closure having a frangible edge region and a hinge is known, in which closure the closure portions within a central region of the frangible portion is lifted or raised to provide access to the container contents. In many such containers, a foil or other inner seal is provided with a tab that can be likewise pulled from the package to provide product access.
Many of the brick-type packages are used in food service establishments. As such, dispensing the product can be problematic. This is particularly true in those instances where it is not desirable to transfer the product from the package to a second dispensing container. Such product transfer and secondary containers are undesirable in that they provide a path for contamination, as well as additional equipment handling.
It is also less than desirable to merely leave the open package dispensing location. Again, this is less than optimally hygienic, and can result in contamination of the product. One known dispensing arrangement includes a six sided or cubic container having a dispenser or pump mounted to the top of the cube. While such an arrangement may serve to reduce the opportunity for contamination, such a container has been found to be difficult to properly clean and has been found to be quite costly in manufacture and use. As such, these containers have not found wide spread use.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a sleeve and dispenser for use with brick-type packages. Desirably, such a sleeve is cost-effective (inexpensive to produce) and easy to use. Most desirably, such a sleeve is readily cleaned, as by cleaned in a washing appliance. Most desirably, such a sleeve and dispenser is a one-piece assembly that can further be used for advertising and marketing purposes.
A dispensing support provides structural support in a dispenser for use with an associated brick-type package. A typical brick package has a parallelepiped shape having a top panel having a length, a bottom panel having a length equal to the top panel length and two pairs of opposing side panels having a height. Each panel is contiguous with each of its adjacent panels.
The dispensing support includes a sleeve having at least three contiguous walls including at least one side wall and a top wall. The at least one side wall is configured to extend along the length of the one of the package side panels. The top wall has an opening therein configured to lie along the package top.
The sleeve includes a locking element extending from one of the walls at a free end thereof. The locking element is configured to engage one of the package panels to secure the package within the sleeve.
A dispenser extends through the top wall opening and is configured for insertion into the package. The package is fitted into and retained within the sleeve and the dispenser operates to dispense product from the package.
In a present embodiment, the three contiguous walls include a bottom wall, a side wall and a top wall. The top wall can extend fully along the length of the package top panel. Alternately, the top wall extends a length less than a length of the bottom wall, or less than the length of the package top panel.
In one configuration, an upwardly projecting spout extends from the top wall opening. The spout can include threads formed thereon to threadedly engage the dispenser. Alternately still, the opening can be flush with the top wall and a package having a spout affixed to the top panel can extend through the opening.
The side wall can include openings formed therein, such as a lattice-like configuration. This can be configured in conjunction with indicia or graphics on the package to permit the use of openings for product package markings and the like (e.g., marketing and advertising).
The sleeve can include a flange that extends between the top wall and the side wall, generally transverse to the top and side walls. The flange is configured to provide visual access to the side panel of the package in the sleeve. This provides a user to xe2x80x9cseexe2x80x9d the package contents (by markings) and, again, permits use to, for example, support product advertising and marketing.
The sleeve locking element can be formed on the bottom wall. In a present configuration, the locking element is formed at an end of the bottom wall. A lateral stop element can also be formed at the bottom wall to prevent lateral shifting of the package in the sleeve.
Optionally, the sleeve can include a latching element for securing the sleeve to a like, adjacent sleeve. In this manner, a plurality of packages, in sleeves, can be placed next to one another.
These and other features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following detailed description, in conjunction with the appended claims.